Pungut Aku, Papah!
by Nanda Adiwikarta
Summary: Naruto tidak jelek, hanya mungkin kurang enak dipandang. Warning: AU. Muslim.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto tidak jelek, hanya mungkin kurang enak di pandang. Mungkin karena dia _cuma_ seorang kuli bangunan yang hidupnya biasa-biasa saja. Tidak ada yang istimewa. Hem. Kasihan, kasihan, kasihan. Yah, sudah lah. Bukan salah bunda mengandung, salahkan saja, ayah yang punya satu burung. Krik. Krik.

Kadang-kadang dia juga ingin berubah. Sungguh, dia ingin sukses, ingin jadi "orang". Dan seorang bermarga Teme, dengan ajaib, menyela pikirannya, "_Emang_ _elu_ bukan orang?"

Naruto pun menjawab dengan lantang, "_Gue_ kartun, Bego!"

Namanya juga _cuma_ "ingin". Dari lulus SMA sampai umur 24 tahun ini, dia _cuma_ bisa _bilang_ "ingin", sama sekali _kagak_ ada usahanya. Percuma kan? Yah, apa boleh buat, Naruto kan, bukan seorang tukang bubur yang tekatnya _kagak_ pernah luntur. Biar kata nasi sudah menjadi bubur, _ntu_ abang tetep aja jualan. Jadi ya, begini nasibnya. Biasa-biasa saja.

Tapi, mulai hari itu, hidupnya tidak biasa lagi. Hari di mana dia menemukan seorang bayi dalam kardus bertuliskan…

"**Pungut Aku, Papah!"**

Oleh:

Neng Hinata

Naruto Milik Mashashi Kishimoto

Awalnya, Naruto terkejut. Pemuda berambut kuning itu pun berniat berpura-pura tidak melihatnya lalu pergi. Tapi, mata bayi itu sungguh membuatnya tidak tega melakukan hal keji itu. Mata bayi yang besar dan berwarna ungu lavender itu benar-benar mengikis hati Naruto sampai ke akarnya. Apa boleh buat, Naruto tidak punya pilihan, selain menggendongnya pulang.

Sampai di rumah, Naruto baru tahu kalau bayi itu perempuan, _kagak_ punya burung soalnya. Mungkin usianya sekitar 7 bulanan, benar-benar masa pertumbuhan yang sedang gemas-gemasnya.

Tapi, kenapa orang tuanya bisa setega ini? Membuangnya di jalan sepi yang jarang dilewati orang. Ketika Naruto memikirkan itu, dia jadi makin simpati pada Si Bayi. Hem. Bayi yang malang.

Tapi, saat itu, Si Bayi menangis terus sepanjang malam, membuat Naruto menjambak rambutnya sendiri sampai rontok. Simpati sih, simpati. Tapi kalau seperti ini terus, setiap hari, "Mending _gua_ mati _aja_ dah!"

Pagi harinya, Naruto makin bingung. Abang Itachi—tukang ojek yang biasa _nebengin_ dia ke kantor—_udah_ _dateng_, tanda kalau dia harus segera berangkat ke tempat kerjanya, dan Si Bayi masih saja menangis.

"Kapan kau _ngelahirinnya_, Naruto?" tanya Itachi _sambil_ _nunjuk_ bayi yang sedang digendong Naruto. Itachi langsung mendapat tatapan membunuh dari si mata biru. "Mungkin dia lapar." Kata Itachi, mencoba mengalihkan.

Iya. Betapa _begonya_ si Naruto ini, dari kemarin, itu _Baby_ belum _dikasih_ makan. _Pantesan__nangis_ terus. Dan _begonya_ lagi, setelah ingat itu, Naruto langsung lari ke dapur untuk membuat ramen. Itachi sampai menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

Sampai di tempat kerja, Naruto langsung dimarahi si Mandor gara-gara _telat_ beberapa menit saja. "_Cuma_ beberapa menit katamu?" tanya si Mandor dengan wajah garangnya itu. Naruto pun merinding dibuatnya. "175 menit, kau bilang CUMA?" lanjut si mandor makin garang. Bisa di pastikan, Naruto tewas di tangan pria garang itu kalau saja Naruto tidak menunjukkan muka polos Si _Baby_ kepadanya. Iya, muka polosnya itu loh. Seperti sihir yang tidak terlihat, membuat Si Mandor diam seribu bahasa. Dan akhirnya, Naruto selamat dari maut.

Lalu, saat Naruto harus menunaikan tugasnya sebagai kuli bangunan—_ceile_, dia bingung lagi. Yah, mungkin bingung adalah hobi barunya. Entahlah. Dia bingung, dia harus bekerja; mengangkat bata-bata, menyusunnya, memberikan semen sebagai perekat dan lain sebagainya. Sementara, Si _Baby_ masih ada di gendongannya.

Sasuke yang mungkin merasa jiwanya terpanggil, tiba-tiba saja muncul di depan Naruto. Membuat Naruto menjerit karena kaget.

"Anakmu?" Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto.

Naruto hanya mengerling bosan, "Kakak adik, sama saja." Gumam Naruto sambil memajukan mulutnya.

_Talk_ _less_ _do_ _more_. Mungkin itu prinsip Sasuke. Tanpa bicara pun dia tahu apa yang dapat ia lakukan untuk membantu Naruto. Entah bagaimana Sasuke membuatnya, hingga Naruto bisa merasakan Si Bayi nyaman di punggungnya dengan ikatan jaket Sasuke.

"_Sankuu_." Ucap Naruto yang hanya di jawab dengan 'Hn'-nya Sasuke. Dan mereka kembali bekerja.

Pulangnya, Naruto meminta Sasuke untuk menemaninya membeli susu dan perlengkapan bayi. Tapi Sasuke menolaknya, "_Emang_ _gua_ suamimu?" dia bilang. Jadilah, Naruto pergi sendiri.

Sampai di rumah, Naruto langsung beringsut ke tempat tidurnya. Ia sangat lelah hari ini. Jadi ia sama sekati tidak menghiraukan tangisan bayi mungil di sebelahnya.

Naruto baru _ngeh_, saat terdengar ketukan atau sebut saja gebragan keras di pintu kosnya. Ketika ia membuka pintu, di situ ada ibu kos dengan wajah garang, mirip Si Mandor. Sudah pasti, dia mau menagih uang bulanan. Dan gajinya tadi sudah ia belikan susu untuk Si _Baby_. Bagaimana ini?

Naruto sudah menjelaskan semua situasi yang ia alami pada ibu kos, namun sayang seribu sayang, Si Ibu kos benar-benar tidak punya perasaan. Tidak punya hati nurani. Tidak punya iman. Tidak punya burung, nah loh? Tidak memperdulikan apapun yang Naruto ceritakan. Tangisan bayi dalam gendongan Naruto pun tidak dihiraukan olehnya.

Dengan itu, Naruto berakhir di jalan, dengan beberapa koper dan seorang bayi kecil yang terus menangis di gendongannya.

Bayi itu terus saja menangis. Segala cara sudah Naruto lakukan; memberinya susu, ramen instan, tapi, semuanya di tolak. Tetap tidak mau diam. Maunya apa sih?

Itu semua membuat Naruto naik pitan. Bayi menyebalkan. Pembawa sial. Sejak kemarin, Naruto selalu mendapat banyak masalah karena Si Bayi. Dari tangisannya yang cempreng, sampai gara-gara dia, Naruto hampir saja di pecat. Gara-gara dia juga, Naruto jadi gelandangan. Tangannya juga sudah lelah menggendong bayi menyusahkan itu.

Naruto sudah memperingatkan Si Bayi untuk diam. Tapi Si Bayi tetap saja menangis. Dan kesabaran Naruto sudah habis.

Naruto berpikir sejenak, "Lakukan ini?" Menguatkan hatinya, "Oke!" Kemudian ia meletakkan bayi itu di sebuah tempat yang sepi, dengan semua susu yang sudah Naruto beli, juga selimut untuk menghangatkannya.

Kali ini, Naruto bertekat tidak akan melihat mata itu lagi, agar dia bisa bebas dari Si Bayi, dari kesialannya. Dia pun menutup matanya dengan selembar kain hitam yang membuatnya tersandung berkali-kali saat berjalan menjauh.

.

Naruto sampai di sebuah halte bus. Dia duduk di sana dan menunggu. Entah ia menunggu apa. Tidak ada tujuan ke mana ia harus pergi. Dan rasa itu datang lagi. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benaknya. Apa bayi itu baik-baik saja? Apa sudah ada orang yang memungutnya? Bagaimana kalau dia kedinginan? Jangan-jangan dia lapar? Apa dia bisa membuat susu sendiri?

Naruto akhirnya menyerah dan kembali ke tempat tadi. Sampai di sana, Ia terkejut karena Si Bayi tidak ada di tempatnya. Kemana dia? Mungkin sudah ada orang yang memungutnya. Iya, tidak? Kalau begitu, Naruto bisa tenang sekarang.

Tunggu, tapi, banyak kemungkinan kan? Mungkin saja dia dibawa oleh orang jahat yang berniat menjualnya? Atau memakannya? Atau memutilasinya? Atau…

"Arg!" sial, Naruto harus segera menemukannya.

Ia mencari Si Bayi di sekitar sana. Bermenit-menit berlalu, sampai hujan turun. Dan akhirnya, dia menemukan bayi itu di sebuah gang. Tapi malang, hati Naruto mencelos dibuatnya. Bayi itu tergeletak di jalan, dengan cairan merah yang membungkus hampir seluruh tubuhnya, darahnya mengalir terbawa air hujan sampai ke sepatu Naruto. Dan, seekor anjing liar berdiri tegak di sampingnya.

Naruto berteriak sambil berlari mendekat, mengusir anjing liar itu, anjing dengan banyak darah di mulutnya, darah milik Si Bayi. Tapi, anjing liar itu malah mengerang kemudian menyerang Naruto.

Giginya merobek kaki Naruto. Sakit. Tentu saja. Tapi tangisan itu lebih menyakitkan, lebih menusuk menembus daging sampai ke tulangnya. Tangisan yang mengikis hati siapapun yang mendengarnya. Kadang terdengar keras, seolah dia berkata "Tolong!" Lalu terdengar lirih yang terdengar seperti, "Aku tidak kuat lagi."

Itu semua salahmu! Kau yang meninggalkannya begitu saja. Kenapa kau bisa sebodoh ini? Kenapa kau bisa sekejam ini? Di mana hatimu? Lihat itu! Darahnya menyebar terbawa air hujan, bahkan sampai ke tanganmu! Itu semua salahmu Naruto! SALAHMU!

"Arg!"

Susah payah Naruto menyingkirkan anjing itu, tapi usahanya sia-sia. Dan Si Bayi masih tergeletak di sana. Tapi, lihat! Kali ini dia diam, tidak menangis seperti beberapa saat yang lalu, tidak bergerak sama sekali. Apa mungkin?

Tidak, Naruto tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Sudah cukup ia menyesal karena meninggalkannya. Ia tidak mau itu terulang lagi. Sekuat tenaga ia merayap, menggunakan segenap energi yang ia miliki, mendekat ke bayi. Kaki kirinya masih di antara deretan gigi tajam si makhluk liar. Tidak masalah, ia harus cepat. Dan entah ia dapat kekuatan dari mana, setelah Naruto mengapai Si Bayi, ia langsung berlari hingga kakinya dapat terlepas dari gigitan itu.

"Bertahanlah, kumohon!" teriak Naruto. Ia terus berlari, entah ke mana. Kakinya terasa sudah tidak kuat lagi berlari. Makin lama, makin sakit, makin perih. "Kumohon." Kata lirih Naruto saat kesadarannya mulai menghilang.

.

Membuka mata, ia langsung teringat Si Bayi. Entah di mana Naruto sekarang. Entah siapa, bagaimana atau kenapa ia ada di sini, Naruto samasekali tidak perduli. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya satu, bayi itu.

Ia pun berlari ke pintu pertama yang ia lihat, membukanya, lalu terkejut. Sangat terkejut. Karena di balik pintu itu, ada toilet jongkoknya. Oh, ternyata itu pintu toilet, dan penulis digeplak karena ini.

Masih dengan raut khawatir, takut, berharap dan sebagainya Naruto menuju pintu yang lain. Menghampiri suster yang sedang berjalan dan bertanya di mana Si Bayi. Suster itu membawanya ke sebuah ruangan dengan Si Bayi kecil di dalamnya.

"Keadaannya kritis." Ungkap dokter yang menangani si bayi.

Berhari-hari, keadaan Si Baby belum juga membaik.

Itachi dan Sasuke menjenguknya setiap hari. Mereka memang sahabat yang baik. Mereka menceritakan bahwa beberapa orang warga menemukan Naruto dan bayi itu tergeletak di jalan. Kemudian orang-orang itu membawanya ke rumah sakit ini. Itachi dan Sasuke baru tahu pagi harinya saat Itachi akan menjemput Naruto.

Kaki kiri Naruto perlahan membaik, walau dia masih harus memekai kruk.

Di hari ke lima, Sasuke datang sendiri, membawa kabar kalau Naruto dipecat.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kata Naruto. "Kenapa jam segini sudah datang?" biasanya Sasuke dating sehabis pulang kerja, sekitar pukul 5 sore, dan saat itu masih sangat pagi untuk pulang kerja.

"Dipecat." Jawab Sasuke.

"E? kau juga? Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto. Tapi, Sasuke tidak menjawab, hanya diam di kursinya.

"Kau sudah memberinya nama?" Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum canggung karena ia baru sadar kalau ia belum memberikan nama untuk si bayi. "Belum."

"Bodoh."

"Aku tahu." Iya, Naruto tahu, dirinya benar-benar bodoh. Dalam artian yang biasa, atau yang lain.

"Hn."

Naruto memikirkan nama apa yang cocok untuk si bayi. Dan satu nama _brilliant_ _nyangkut_ di otaknya. "Bambang!"

Sasuke langsung melempar bantal ke muka bodoh si Dobe.

"Hinata?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada bahagia.

Bersambung..

Haha. Apaan nih? Tau ah, gelap. Terimakasih sudah membaca! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

"Saya angkat tangan."

Kalimat yang menyakitkan? Tentu saja, jika kalimat itu diucapkan oleh seorang dokter kepada keluarga paisen yang ia tangani. Apalagi kalau keluarga si pasien itu yang menyebabkan hal ini terjadi.

Tapi, untung saja, kalimat itu tidak diucapkan oleh dokter yang sedang menangani kekritisan si Baby; Hinata, melainkan oleh seorang maling sandal yang baru _aja_ _ketangkep_ basah _ama_ Naruto.

Iya, maling sandal! _Bener_-_bener_ keterlaluan! Ini, nih. Salah satu hal yang bikin Naruto _males_ berangkat Jumatan. Tiap _doi_ berangkat _pake_ sandal baru, pulangnya pasti _nyeker_, kalau _nggak_, dia _dapet_ sandal jepit yang jepitannya udah kagag njepit. Apaan, tuh?

Lagian, maling kok, maling sandal? Apa sih, untungnya? _Udah_ susah _nyolongnya_, _dapetnya_ _cuma_ sandal. Kalau ketahuan, parahnya, _digebugin_ orang sekampung lagi. Terus, kalau beritanya masuk _tipi_, kan _ditanyain_, "_Elu_ _nyolong_ apaan sih?"

"Sandal, Pak."

Teng! Payah! _Kagak_ level! Apa kagak _malu-maluin_, tuh? Mending jadi koruptor _aja_ sekalian, _nyolongnya_ gampang, _dapetnya_ banyak, kalau ketahuan _kagak_ _digebugin_ lagi. Terus, kalau beritanya masuk _tipi_, tinggal bilang, "Halo." sambil dadah-dadah ke kamera pas _lagi_ _nonton_ pertangdingan tenis. Haha. Asik, kan?

Untungnya sih, Naruto—yang biasanya paling _seneng_ _ikutan_ _gebugin_ maling sandal— itu, lagi tobat. Jadi, _doi_ _cuma_ bilang, "Lain kali jangan ketahuan ya, Bang!" dan _ngebiarin_ itu maling kabur _bawa_ sandalnya. (_Do_ _not_ _try_ _this_ _at_ _home_!)

"Amal." Kata Naruto dalam hati.

Iya, nih. Naruto—yang biasanya, kalau ditanya _udah_ sholat apa belum, jawabannya, "Kan _udah_, tahun kemarin,"—itu, _bener_-_bener_ _lagi_ thobat. Alay katanya, jaman sekarang kok, Islam masih KTP? Hem, payah! Kiamat kan, sudah dekat. Ayolah, jangan jadi orang alay. Sampean muslim, kan?

Habis shalat Jumat, dia langsung doa _sama_ Tuhan, "Wahai Tuhan segala manusia, hilangkanlah penyakitnya, sembukanlah ia. Engkaulah yang dapat menyembuhkannya, tidak ada kesembuhan melainkan kesembuhan dari-Mu, kesembuhan yang tidak kambuh lagi. Amin." Sungguh, dia ingin Hinata kembali, sama seperti keadaan Naruto sekarang, yang Alhamdulillah sudah sehat sepenuhnya. Sudah seminggu lebih Hinata kritis, tapi keadaanya masih sama, belum ada kemajuan.

* * *

><p><strong>Pungut Aku, Papah!<strong>

Oleh:

Neng Hinata

Naruto Milik Mashashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p>"Sekarang <em>gimana<em>?"

"_Gue_ harus _cari_ kerja." Naruto menjawab dengan mantap pertanyaan dari Sasuke tadi.

Naruto sudah dipecat dari kemarin-kemarin. Uangya juga sudah habis. Sementara biaya rumah sakit, makin membengkak. Sebelumnya, semua biaya rumah sakit ditanggung Sasuke, tapi, uang Sasuke juga udah makin tipis, karena _doi_ juga _udah_ dipecat. Maka, mulailah dua orang itu mencari kerja.

Hari pertama, Naruto dan Sasuke mencoba peruntungannya, dengan melamar di suatu perusahaan yang katanya, paling mentereng se-Konoha. Syaratnya, _na'udzubllah_, berentet _kayak_ gerbong kereta. Syarat yang biasa sih, Naruto punya; Surat lamaran, ijasah terakhir, SKCK, Kartu Kuning, Kartu Keluarga, pas foto. Lah ini, ijasah SMP, SD, sama TK sampai raport-raportnya juga _kudu_ dibawa! Apa _kagak_ salah tuh?

"_Kagak_." Jawab Sasuke sambil _nunjukin_ _pamphlet_ syarat lamaran perusahaan itu.

"_Gue_ juga tahu, _bego_!" dasar Sasuke teme!

Masalahnya tuh, syaratnya _kagak_ wajar _banget_, sumpah! _Mana_ Naruto _kagak_ punya ijasah TK lagi. Orang dulu hari pertama masuk TK aja, dia udah di _DO_, gara-gara pipis di lokernya Sasuke. Raport-raport SD _sama_ SMP juga _udah_ pada _buat_ bungkus gorengan. Hem, sial! Jelas _kagak_ diterimanya, nih. Tapi, namanya juga Naruto, _kagak_ pernah yng namanya mundur! Makanya, _doi_ _nyoba_ _masukin_ lamaran. Tapi, sayang, baru sampai gerbang _udah_ ditendang _ama_ saptamnya. Kasihan…

Hari kedua, mereka _nyari_-_nyari_ lowongan di Bursa Kerja yang ada di beberapa tempat yang mereka kunjungi. Salah satunya, di kantor pos.

Waktu mereka _lagi_ asik _nyatet_ persyaratan melamar, mereka mendengar suara berdecit panjang. Setelah melihatnya sendiri, ternyata itu suara rem dari mobil yang hampir _nabrak_ nenek-nenek yang _nyebrang_ sambarangan, nyebrangnya _kagak_ di zebra cross soalnya. Si supir _mencak_-_mencak_ gara-gara itu.

"Nenek _bego_! _Kalo_ _mau_ ke surga, _kagak_ _usah_ _ajak_-_ajak_ _gue_!" teriak supir itu ke si Nenek.

Terus, nenek itu balas teriak, "Elu yang bego! Nabrak nenek-nenek aja kagak kena!"

Sumpah! Orang-orang _pada_ _cengok_ berjamaah. Apalagi Naruto, dia _cengoknya_ sampai _ngiler_. Untung ada Sasuke yang selalu siap sedia _nampong_ muka Naruto dalam rangka melestarikan budaya tolong menolong.

Setelah Naruto sadar, mereka langsung mendekat ke nenek dan menuntunnya ke pinggir jalan. Nenek itu terharu bukan main, anak jaman sekarang ternyata masih ada yang punya hati. "Terimakasih ya, Nak," kata si nenek. Sebelum pergi, beliau memberikan selembar kertas sebagai hadiah. Kertas yang katanya adalah warisan dari almarhum suaminya.

"Pas _banget_, nih!" kata Naruto, girangnya bukan main, pas _doi_ baca judul di kertas tadi. Dan mereka pun mulai membaca.

* * *

><p>Tips Sukses Interview Melamar Kerja<p>

**Satu**. Datanglah beberapa menit lebih awal dari jadwal. Ingat! Beberapa menit, bukan hari!

**Dua**. Berdoa. Jangan doa sebelum tidur tapi.

**Tiga**. Duduklah dikursi pelamar, jangan minta dipangku bapak Personalia hanya untuk nunjukkin kamu orang yang mudah bergaul.

**Empat**. Saat bingung menjawab pertanyaan jangan teriak: "Mohon dibantu ya... Prok-prok-prok..."

**Lima**. Kalau sudah tidak kuat dengan pertanyaan interview, jangan mencoba mencari kamera dan melambaikan tangan.

**Enam**. Jangan menekan bibir sang interviewer dan berbisik, "Aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan…"

**Tujuh**. Saat ditanya pengalaman, jangan dijawab dengan, "Maaf pak, saya kagak bisa inget-inget masa lalu saya, perih rasanya..." sambil memalingkan muka.

**Delapan**. Pipis di loker teman bukan pengalaman pendidikan yang patut diceritakan.

**Sembilan**. Membantu ibu pergi ke pasar juga bukan pengalaman marketing yang patut untuk diceritakan.

**Sepuluh**. Saat interview berakhir, jangan sekali-kali mengatakan, "Elu, gue, end!"

Selamat mencoba!

* * *

><p>Oke! Mereka <em>cengok<em> lagi.

Hari ketiga, mereka mencoba lagi. Mungkin mereka sudah terpengaruh _sama_ percobaannya Thorndike yang menghasilkan teori "Trial and Error". Makannya, mereka _kagak_ _nyerah_ _segampang_ itu. Coba-coba terus, sampai berhasil.

Kali ini mereka melamar di sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang perpancian. Betul sekali, panci! P-A-N-C-I. Panci. Lupakan.

Syaratnya biasa saja, dan _Alhamdulillah_, yah, semua terpenuhi. Sesuatu _banget_. Tapi, sayang, perusahaan itu tidak menerima rambut yang disemir. Itu loh, rambutnya Naruto yang katanya _kayak_ berandalan kelas teri; kuning ngejreng. Naruto sih, _udah_ _ngejelasin_ kalau rambutnya itu asli, _emang_ _udah_ _kayak_ _gitu_ dari _sononya_. Tapi si Bapak Bagian Personalianya _tetep_ _aja_ _kagak_ percaya. Jadilah, lamarannya ditolak lagi.

Terus, si bapak itu _ngelirik_ Sasuke. Dia bilang kalau rambut Sasuke lumayan bagus, dari depan _keliatan_ rapih _gitu_. Tapi, pas Sasuke _disuruh_ balik badan, rambutnya _kliatan_ _kayak_ pantat bebek katanya. Otomatis, itu bapak-bapak jadi almarhum ditendang Sasuke. Dan otomatis juga, lamaran Sasuke jadi _ikutan_ almarhum.

Susahnya, melamar kerja. Jaman sekarang, apa sih, yang nggak susah? Cari kutu di rambut aja susah, apalagi cari kerja? Jadi, apa nih, solusinya? Jadi galau deh. Tapi, Naruto selalu punya solusi buat _ngatasin_ kegalauannya. _Doi_ _ngaca_ di sepion motornya Sasuke sambil _ngomong_, "Ternyata, _gue_ _cakep_ juga." Hal itu _bikin_ dia semangat lagi. Cara itu memang efektif sih, _try_ _this_ _at_ _home_ _aja_, kalau lagi _bete_. Tapi, jangan keseringen ya, soalnya, bohong itu dosa.

Di hari berikutnya, uang Sasuke _bener_-_bener_ sudah habis. _Duit_ Itachi juga tidak cukup. Hinata terancam di _drop_ _out_ dari rumah sakit kalau besoknya, Naruto belum juga registrasi.

Bingung? Tentu saja. Apa yang harus Naruto lakukan? Apa dia harus jadi Bounty Hunter? Debt Collector? Bodyguards? Private Investigator? Atau Dangerous Waste Removers sekalian? Apapun boleh lah, asal dia bisa dapat uang sekarang juga.

Sementara, Hinata dijaga Itachi, Naruto dan Sasuke keluar untuk menenangkan pikiran sejenak. Menikmati suasana malam yang makin lama makin ramai saja. Siapa tahu, mereka dapat solusinya.

Satu ide terlintas di kepala kuning Naruto. Dia langsung menceritakannya pada Sasuke. Awalnya, Sasuke sama sekali tidak setuju.

"Itu berbahaya!"

"Aku tahu." Iya, Naruto tahu ini berbahaya. Tapi, ini satu-satunya jalan yang bisa Naruto pikirkan. Dia terus membujuk Sasuke agar mengizinkannya melakukan itu, dan akhirnya Sasuke luluh juga.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Sasuke entah yang keberapa kalinya. Dan Naruto mnjawab dengan anggukan keras.

Mereka pun memulai pekerjaan ini. Free Boxing. Dimana seorang costumer dapat menyewa seseorang untuk berlatih Boxing. Bayarannya per jam. Dan Naruto yakin, beberapa jam yang tersisa ini dapat ia gunakan dengan baik, hingga besok, ia dapat membayar biaya rumah sakit, untuk Hinata.

Beberapa jam terlawat, sudah tiga orang amatir yang menyewa Naruto. Awalnya hanya pukulan-pukulan ringan dari orang-orang amatir yang masih dapat ditahan. Kadang, Naruto juga dapat menhindar. Tapi, tetap saja, lama-lama jadi menyakitkan.

Lain, orang keempat ini, pukulannya terasa sekali. Terlihat seperti peboxing kelas atas; badannya besar dan berotot. Naruto kalah jauh. Baru satu kali pukul saja, Naruto sudah oleng begini. Padahal orang itu membayar untuk dua jam. Entah, orang itu sedang kesurupan atau apa, dia tidak berhenti memukul Naruto, walaupun Naruto sudah terlihat lemah. Badan Naruto terasa sakit semua. Terutama tulang pipi, perut dan dada. "Tidak masalah. Ini untuk Hinata, anakku." Katanya dalam hati.

"Satu setengah jam lagi. Bertahan lah, Naruto!" ucap Naruto lirih, mencoba menguatkan diri.

"Hei! Bangun! Aku sudah membayar!" teriak orang itu, sarat dengan nada penuh kebencian.

Naruto berusaha bangun, ia kerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk itu, dan ia sudah siap menerima pukulan lagi. Tapi, tiba-tiba Sasuke datang dan pukulan itu mengenainya.

"Biar aku saja." kata Sasuke lirih, sayup-sayup terdengar di tengah kesadaran Naruto yang makin menipis.

Entah sejak kapan ia terbaring di aspal. Tubuhnya terasa berat, susah untuk bergerak. Ditengah itu, ia berusaha terus membuka matanya. Melihat dengan jelas setiap pukulan yang diterima Sasuke. Melihat bagaimana Sasuke masih saja berusaha bertahan walau keadaanya tidak jauh dari keadaan Naruto.

Seharusnya Naruto yang ada di sana, bukan Sasuke.

Ingin sekali ia menghentikan semua ini. Berlari dan menarik Sasuke pergi dari sana. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Badannya berhianat; tidak mau bekerja sama. "Tolong kami, Tuhan."

Bersambung!

Terimakasih sudah membaca! ^^

Balasan Review:

ehm: hahaha.. e? namamu Ehm? Salam kenal, Ehm-chan!

Floulite: /ikut ngakak. Salam kenal!

Arie: hehe.. emang.. tapi anehan yang baca kan? Hahaha.. salam kenal arie-chan!

Ceria: Maksudnya? O.o oke! salam kenal, Ceria-chan!


	3. Chapter 3

Seharusnya Naruto yang ada di sana, bukan Sasuke.

Ingin sekali ia menghentikan semua ini. Berlari dan menarik Sasuke pergi dari sana. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Badannya berhianat; tidak mau bekerja sama. "Tolong kami, Tuhan."

Dan di ujung kesadarannya, terdengar sayup-sayup teriakan seseorang, "Polisi! Ada Polisi! Lari!"

* * *

><p><strong>Pungut Aku, Papah!<strong>

Oleh:

Neng Hinata

Naruto Milik Mashashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p>"Sasuke!" satu nama yang terlintas, saat Naruto bangun.<p>

"Apa, Dobe?" jawab seseorang di balik tirai.

Kemudian Naruto membuka tirai itu, dan menemukan Sasuke sedang duduk _selonjor_, bersandar di tempat tidur. Naruto langsung turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berdiri menunduk di samping Sasuke. "Maaf," dia bilang.

"Hn."

.

Itachi sudah meregistrasi semua biaya rumah sakit untuk Hinata dan juga kedua orang bodoh yang sedang berbaring di samping kanan kirinya. Dia duduk di antara tempat tidur keduanya.

Dari pagi hingga siang itu, Naruto dan Sasuke terus saja di_omeli_ _sama_ si Abang Itachi. Itachi _bilang_, kalau saja dia tidak pergi keluar untuk mencari minum, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada keduanya. Tadi malam itu ternyata suara Itachi, dia menipu semua orang yang ada di sana dengan beteriak "Ada Polisi!" Itu satu-satunya cara yang dapat Itachi temukan agar semua orang pergi dari sana. Setelah semua orang berlari menjauh, Itachi langsung membawa Naruto dan Sasuke ke rumah sakit ini.

"Apa kalian benar-benar idiot?"

Keduanya hanya memutar bola mata masing-masing. Entah sudah berapa kali Itachi mengucapkan kalimat itu, mereka sampai bosan begini.

Ya, anggap saja mereka idiot. Memang kenyataanya seperti itu kan? Tapi, apa lagi yang dapat mereka lakukan selain itu?

"_Gini_ _aja_," Itachi bilang, "jadi TKI di Arab, _gimana_?"

TKI di Arab? Arab? Mendengar itu, Naruto langsung ingat judul koran bekas gorengan yang _kagak_ sengaja dia baca; "Pergi dengan Satu Nyawa, Pulang dengan Potongan Kepala"

"KAGAK!" teriak Naruto yang langsung dapat jitakan dari Sasuke.

"Kalau di Malaysia?"

TKI di Malaysia? TKI? Di MALAYSIA? Mendengar itu, _doi_ langsung _inget_ Sakura, _kembang_ desa yang pergi merantau ke Malaysia. Dia bawa koper se_gede_ gedung, eh, pulang-pulang perutnya malah jadi _melendung_.

"GUE MASIH PERAWAN!" teriak Naruto makin histeris yang langsung _dapet_ tendangan dari Itachi.

"Kalau di Korea?" tanya Itachi lagi.

TKI di Korea? Korea? Mendengar itu, tiba-tiba satu per satu personil SNSD _jotoh_ dari lagit. Mendekati Naruto dengan _two_ _piece_ melekat di _body_ mereka yang, ugh! Mantap, _coy_! "_Oppa_!" sapa mereka dengan gaya imut yang _kagak_ pernah bisa ditolak _ama_ Naruto.

_Iler_ Naruto langsung _ngeces_ ke mana-mana. Untung _doi_ punya dua sahabat yang selalu senan tiasa, siap sedia buat _nendang_ mukanya kalo _doi_ lagi _mupeng_ _kayak_ _gini_.

Dan mereka pun menghela nafas bersama.

* * *

><p>Hinata masih saja betah dalam tidur panjangnya. "Apa kau tidak bosan di sana, Hinata? Apa kau tidak merindukanku? Atau kau marah padaku?"<p>

Dokter bilang, kalau Hinata belum pernah mendapat vaksin sebelumnya. Ini cukup menghawatirkan.

Penanganan pertama sudah dilakukan, suntikan _globulin_ _imun_ yang dikombinasikan dengan vaksin juga sudah dilakukan. Separuh dari dosisnya disuntikkan di tempat gigitan dan sisahnya disuntikan ke otot, di daerah pinggang.

Dalam 28 hari belakangan, sudah diberikan 5 kali suntikan. Suntikan pertama untuk menentukan risiko adanya virus akibat bekas gigitan. Sisa suntikan diberikan pada hari ke 3, 7, 14, dan 28. Kemungkinan, Hinata sudah bebas dari inveksi virus.

Hanya saja, ada luka di kepalanya, luka yang sangat parah. Mungkin anjing itu melempar Hinata sampai kepalanya terbentur sesuatu yang keras. Tentu, lemparan itu bukan hanya sekali, tapi berkali-kali.

Dan tangis Naruto pecah lagi hari itu.

* * *

><p>Besoknya, Naruto melalang buana ke pasar. Tapi, sayang, <em>doi<em> perginya _ama_ Sasuke, bukan Sarimin. Kalau _ama_ Sarimin kan, lumayan. Cuma bilang, "Sarimin pergi ke pasar!" _udah_ bisa _dapet_ _duit_ milyaran rupiah, _one_ _hundred_ _year_ _later_ tapi . Kalau _sama_ Sasuke kan, jadi; "Sasuke pergi ke—Arg! Sakit, Teme!"

Oke, mereka pergi ke pasar. Kenapa, coba? _Kagak_, mereka bukannya _mau_ _ngedangdut_ di sana, tapi, mereka _mau_ observasi. Iya, observasi, _sapa_ tahu mereka bakal _dapet_ inspirasi, yang notabene bisa dibilang pasar adalah pusat perputaran uang yang menjanjikan.

_Liat_ _aja_, tukang _jual_ obat di ujung sana, laris _banget_ dagangannya. Pas Naruto ama Sasuke lewat, _ntu_ tukang obat langsung _nawarin_ barangnya. Dia teriak _gini_, "Obat mujarad nih, Mas! Kalo Anda sakit pilek, langsung ilang pileknya! Kalau sakitnya demam, langsung ilang demamnya! Jerawat juga, _cuman_ sedetik, bez! Langsung ilang jerawatnya! _Beneran_! _Suwer_ _samber_ _gledeg_, dah!"

Pas _banget_ sih, Naruto _emang_ _lagi_ _rada_ sakit. Tapi, bukannya beli _ntu_ obat, Naruto malah _ngeloyor_ pergi sambil bilang, "Kagak deh, Bang, gue lagi sakit kepala!"

Banyak tukang lain yang mereka temui di pasar. Semua berjuang untuk _dapet_ _duit_. Sama kaya Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka _mau_ _ngumpulin_ _duit_ yang banyak _biar_ _bisa_ _bawa_ Hinata ke rumah sakit yang lebih _gede_, yang lebih canggih peralatannya. _Biar_ Hinata _cepet_ bangun.

Tukang-tukang di pasar bener-bener banyak _macem_nya, ada hijau, kuning, kelabu, merah muda dan biru. Dor!

Ada yang baik hati. _Ntu_, tuh! Si tukang kaus kaki. _Ntu_ tukang _emang_ tukang paling baik sedunia. _Kudu_ ditiru. Orang dia bilang, "Sepuluh ribu tiga!" dikasihnya malah enam biji. _Kagak_ baik _gimana_ coba?

Ada lagi nih, tukang paling aneh sedunia; tukang gas. _Bener-bener_ aneh tuh, orang. Udah tahu ada turunan, masih aja bilang, "Gas! Gas!" bukannya, "Rem! Rem!"

Terus, tukang roti. Tukang yang paling bisa _bikin_ orang _cengok_. Pas dia ditanya "Ada apa, Pak?" _ama_ polisi, gara-gara dia _ketabrak_ metro mini, _sempet-sempet_nya, dia jawab, "Ada nanas, keju, cokelat _sama_ moka." Padahal nyawanya _aja_ _udah_ hampir _wassalam_. Hem.

Okeh, lupakan si tukang _bikin_ _cengok_ itu. Naruto _sama_ Sasuke keliling lagi, berdua, mereka _nyoba_ cari ispirasi lagi. Kali ini, mereka kelilingnya _pake_ motor. _Boncengan_ berdua _begini_ jadi _inget_ _sama_ film _ababil_ _jaman_ dulu, Galih dan Ratna. Oh! Galih! Oh! Ratna! "Oh! Gue bunuh lo!" kata seseorang di depan layar. Ehem. Lupakan.

Tapi, naik motor di pasar _kayak_ _gini_ _bener-bener_ _nguras_ tenaga. Jalannya itu loh, _kayak_ lagi joget ala Dewi Persik. _Geol_ sana, _geol_ sini. Jungkir ke sana, jungkir ke mari. Ke bawah, lobang. Ke atas, jenggulan. Jenggulannya dua lagi. _Apaan_, tuh?

Hem. Ini nih, salah satu hal yang bikin pemeritah jaman sekarang pada sehat-sehat. Tiap hari, kerjanya lari-lari terus, sih. Lari dari tanggung jawab tapi.

Mereka berhenti dan parkir motor di tempat yang _keliatan_nya _kagak_ meyakinkan, yang bikin Naruto _nyamperin_ tukang parkirnya _buat_ _nanya_, "Parkir di sini aman _nggak_, Bang? _Kalo_ _ilang_ _gimana_?"

_Ntu_ abang tukang parkir jawab, "Ya, terserah Mas-nya lah, mau beli motor lagi, apa _kagak_."

"Kampret!" kata Naruto dalam hati.

"_Nemu_?" Tanya Sasuke pas mereka jalan keliling pasar lagi.

Naruto _cuma_ _ngegeleng_, tanda kalau dia belum menemukan inspirasi buat _dapetin_ _duit_ yang banyak. "_Elu_ _gimane_?"

"_Gue_ ada ide."

Bersambung…

* * *

><p>Terimakasih, sudah membaca! Saya Neng, salam kenal!<p>

Balasan…

Adinda: Haha. Makasi! Ini updetannya.

Darkflash: haha. Makasi! Ini lanjutannya.

Ehm: saya si, suka S.N, tapi ini genrenya kan bukan romance. Tau, ah. Gelap. Haha.

Lisasuke: haha. Makasi! Salam kenal!

Ikutanripiuw: haha. Haha. Aih, fave di hati? Ceile. Haha. Gila kamu. Haha. Sankyuu.


	4. Chapter 4

Sebuah kepastian kan, bahwa perjalanan seribu mil itu diawali dengan sebuah langkah? Karena tanpa langkah pertama tersebut, tidak mungkin sebuah perjalanan akan dicapai.

Dan langkah awal yang baru yang Naruto dan Sasuke lakukan adalah observasi di pasar. Sebuah langkah kecil yang membuahkan beberapa kesimpulan. Di antaranya, bahwa semua orang di pasar sana, memiliki tujuan yang sama, yaitu meraih kehidupan.

Ada banyak arti dari kata kehidupan. Dan apapun itu, Naruto dan Sasuke yakin kalau kehidupan itu adalah mendapatkan banyak uang.

Yah, untuk saat itu, memang ini arti dari kehidupan yang mereka tahu. Karena dengan uang, Hinata bisa bangun lagi, dia bisa hidup.

Jangan salahkan mereka, untuk pendapat itu. Kau tahu? Mereka hanya berusaha. Dan mereka juga sadar, bahwa apapun yang mereka lakukan, pada akhirnya, Tuhanlah yang memuskan.

* * *

><p><strong>Pungut Aku, Papah!<strong>

Oleh:

Neng Hinata

Naruto Milik Mashashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p>Sasuke bilang pada Naruto, bahwa kebanyakan dari para pedagang di pasar itu pasti menggunakan modal awal. Sedangkan, setelah kedua orang itu merogoh kantong masing-masing, hanya ada keeping receh di sana. Yang intinya, mereka berdua tidak punya banyak uang untuk itu. Coret saja kata "Modal besar" dalam kamus perjuangan mereka.<p>

Saat itu, Sasuke punya satu ide yang bisa dibilang itu adalah sebuah ide sederhana. Dia memikirkan, bagaimana cara memulai suatu usaha tanpa modal besar, yaitu dengan jasa yang dapat mereka lakukan.

"Kau bisa apa?" Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto. Siapa tahu, Naruto yang katanya selalu bersinar ini, punya suatu keahlian atau bakat yang terpendam.

"Banyak!" sahut Naruto, membusungkan dadanya.

"Apa?"

Apa ya? Naruto jadi bingung sendiri _buat_ ngejawabnya. Yah, anggap saja, Naruto _emang_ _punya_ BANYAK keahlian atau bakat yang terpendam. Tapi, saking _dalem_nya, _sampe-sampe_, dia harus cari orang _buat_ bantu _keluarin_ itu semua. Dan sayangnya, saat itu, _kagak_ ada tukang gali bakat lewat di sekitar sana.

Oke! Lupakan saja muka _bego_ Naruto yang lagi kebingungan _nyari_ tukang gali. Kembali ke Sasuke dengan ide cemerlangnya. Dia mengusulkan untuk berkeliling dari satu rumah ke rumah yang lain. Menawarkan jasa apa saja yang dapat mereka kerjakan. _Dandan_ _genteng_ atau pipa bocor, missal. Atau apa saja, lah. Dan Naruto setuju sekali dengan ide ini. Dan, mulailah mereka dengan usaha tanpa modalnya itu.

Di rumah pertama, ada ibu-ibu yang lagi _ngangkat_ jemuran. Pas Naruto _sama_ Sasuke selesai _ngasih_ salam, itu ibu-ibu malah bilang, "Maaf, Mas, _nggak_ terima sumbangan." Dan ibu itu langsung masuk ke rumah, tanpa dengar penjelasan lebih lanjut dari keduanya.

Rumah ke dua. Setelah mereka memberi salam, bapak-bapak pemilik rumah malah _nunjuk_ tulisan _gede_ yang ada di tembok rumahnya, "_Ngamen_ GRATIS".

Rumah selanjutnya, dan seterusnya, kurang lebih, sama _aja_.

Mereka jadi tersenyum miris, _ngeliat_ fenomene di negeri mereka yang tercinta ini. Tanah air yang katanya, menjunjung tinggi rasa kemanusiaan, toleransi dan segala tetekbengeknya itu.

Tapi, apa artinya kata-kata tersebut? Apa itu semua hanya sebatas kumpulan kata yang terangkai menjadi sebuah kalimat? Lalu, bagaimana nasib para pengamen, kalo ada peraturan "Ngamen GRATIS!" kayak gitu, atau hidup para anak yatim, kalau _tiap_ rumah _nggak_ _menerima_ permintaan sumbangan begitu?

Iya, _kagak_ masalah, _kalo_ pemerintah _ngurusin_ mereka. Tapi, nyatanya kan, lain. Jadi, siapa lagi yang harus _ngurusin_ mereka kalau bukan kita? Paling tidak, ada sedikit, lah, dari hati kita untuk melihat mereka. Iya, kan?

Dan, malangnya, hari itu berakhir dengan tidak sepeser pun uang yang mereka dapatkan.

* * *

><p>Dalam istilah medis, benturan kepala disebut trauma capitis. Benturan keras waktu itu, menyebabkan Hinata mengalami gegar otak.<p>

Jika gegar otak ringan, biasanya dalam beberapa hari bisa kembali normal. Karena gegar otak ringan tidak sampai menyebabkan terjadinya pendarahan di dalam jaringan otak.

Namun pada kenyataannya, Hinata terkena gegar otak berat. Itu sebabnya, sampai sekarang, Hinata belum bangun juga. Gegar otak itu membuat cedera dalam kepala, yaitu pendarahan dan pembengkakan dalam jaringan otak. Hinata harus segera dioperasi untuk menghilangkannya. Karena, jika dibiarkan lebih lama lagi, pendarahan akan menutupi semua otak, dan Hinata bisa tidur selamanya.

* * *

><p>Sasuke ingat, salah satu kalam Allah yang mengizinkan Nabi Muhammad SAW untuk hijrah ke Madinah. Yaitu dalam surat Al 'Ankabuut ayat 56, "…sesungguhnya bumi-Ku luas,…" Dijelaskan bahwa salah satu alasan, kenapa Nabi berhijrah, yaitu karena dirasa sudah tidak ada harapan lagi untuk berdakwah di Mekkah. Oleh karena itu, beliau harus mencari peluang di tempat lain, yaitu di Madinah.<p>

Ayat itu juga bisa diartikan, bahwa Allah mengizinkan hambanya untuk menjelajahi bumi yang Dia miliki. Untuk kasus Naruto dan Sasuke, bisa diibaratkan, kalau mencari pekerjaan itu di_qiyas_kan sebagai dakwah. Untuk itu, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pergi ke kota sebelah. Siapa tahu, peluang mereka bukan di Konoha ini, melainkan di tempat lain.

Di hari itu, Naruto dan Sasuke memindahkan Hinata ke rumah sakit yang baru, rumah sakit terbaik di Konoha. Mereka meminta keringanan dengan memberikan surat keterangan tidak mampu dari desa, dan rujukan dari rumah sakit pertama. Ini adalah suatu hal yang sangat mereka syukuri. Sebelum pergi, mereka meminta Itachi untuk menjaga Hinata selama mereka tidak ada.

"Maukah kau menunggu kami, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto pada Hinata yang masih terikat oleh selang-selang aneh, yang entah apa gunanya, Naruto sungguh tidak mengerti. "Satu bulan saja." Lanjutnya.

* * *

><p>Satu bulan berlalu, dan seperti yang mereka janjikan pada Hinata, mereka pulang hari itu.<p>

Keadaan Hinata banyak menurun dari sebelumnya. Tapi, kata dokter, itu termasuk sebuah keajaiban. Karena Hinata masih dapat bertahan walau sudah terjadi banyak pendarahan dan pembengkakan dalam jaringan otaknya. Mereka sangat bersyukur untuk itu.

"Hinata benar-benar mau menunggu." Gumam Naruto yang sedang duduk di sebelah Sasuke, di depan ruang Operasi. Menunggu Hinata melewati masa operasinya.

Selama satu bulan itu, mereka terus menerus membanting tulang agar mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Banyak kegagalan yang mereka alami. Dan, tidak sedikitpun mereka menyerah untuk itu. Karena, kau tahu, kan? Bahwa kegagalan adalah sukses yang tertunda.

Sebenarnya, bisa dibilang, tidak ada kata gagal dalam kamus mereka. Yang ada adalah berhasil dan sukses. Itu yang mereka tanamkan di dalam kepala mereka masing-masing. Sebuah prinsip yang membawa mereka kepada suatu kesuksesan.

Satu hal yang mesti elu tahu, ada hukum kekekalan energy; bahwa energy itu kagak bisa dimusnahkan. Yang artinya, tiap energy yang kita keluarkan untuk suatu usaha sekecil apapun, tidak akan pernah hilang atau terbuang sia-sia. Dan, inilah yang mereka petik sekarang, sebuah hasil yang manis, dari Tuhan.

Kembalinya Hinata di pelukan mereka.

.

-The End-

.

* * *

><p>Terimakasih, sudah membaca! \^O^

*big-hug

Maaf, atas kata-kata dari saya yang kurang berkenan di hatimu.

Makasi buat Phouthrye Mitarashi15, Ashahi Kagari-kun, ehm, floulite, Hoshi no Nimarmine, arie, ceria, Ritard., Adinda, Kurome-Amechan, OraRi HinaRa, darkflash, lisasuke, ikutanripiuw, Salt no Pepper, tutup botol, Yui-chan, Lady Spain, Ariya 'no' miji, Sasuhina-caem, sakura-chan, sinichi ciaki, reader, Blue Darkflash'sky, dan syafria meily yang uda bikin saya semangat buat nyelesain ini...

Balesan review bisa di lihat di PM.

Balesan buat kamu yang kagak log in:

Yui-chan: Nginjek comberan? Kasihan banget ya, comberannya? Wkwk. Makasi Yui-chan. *hug

Ikutanripiuw: Hai juga! Ai.. maaf ya, lama. Haha. Gue ada ujian si. Oia, doain gue ya, biar nilai gue bagus! Amin. Makasi, ikutanripiuw-chan! *hug

Sasuhina-caem: haha. Amin. Makasi cantik! *hug

Adinda-chan: haha. Berkat doamu, Hinata bisa sembuh tuh.. Makasi, Adinda-chan! *hug

Sakura-chan: haha. Amin, ya Allah! Makasi doanya, Sakura-chan! *hug

* * *

><p>Cerita ini terinspirasi dari banyak buku dan artikel yang saya baca. Terimakasih, tulisan kalian benar-benar membantu saya.<p>

Haha. Ini cerita udah kayak biografi saya aja, pas baru lulus SMA. Bingung cari kerja. Nglamar sana. Nglamar sini. Ditolak semua. Saya jadi mikir, mending saya ngelamar kamu aja dah. Haha.

Waktu itu, saya cari inspirasi di lapangan, cari motifasi sama informasi dari keluarga, temen, juga di internet, dll. Pernah kepikiran buat jadi TKI. Tapi, pas mikir itu, jadi inget Koran, kembang desa, sama SNSD. Bayangan tentang SNSD yang paling saya suka. Haha.

Tapi, pada akhirnya, saya dipanggil ama Tuhan. Aih? Dapet panggilan kerja maksudnya. Dari banyak lamaran yang saya kirim, ada 3 panggilan wawancara, sisanya ditolak mentah mentah, belom digoreng soalnya. Tapi, wawancaranya juga ditolak semua. Hem. Nasib. Makanya, udah saya bilang kan, mending saya ngelamar kamu aja. Haha.

Dan saya nyoba lagi, dan lagi, dan akhirnya terbukti, kalau tiap usaha itu pasti dapat hasilnya, dari Tuhan. Saya diterima jadi sales di supermarket. Habis itu, Alhamdulillah, saya bisa kuliah. Dapet beasiswa juga. Saya kerja sambilan juga di toko batik. Kalo misal, kamu mau pesen batik, bisa hubungin saya lewat telepon. Nomernya ada di facebook saya. Haha. Ting!

Perjalanan saya masih panjang. Doakan saya untuk perjalanan saya ini. Terimakasih atas doa kamu. Saya senang sekali. Saya doakan, kamu menjadi orang sukses didunia dan akhirat. Amin. Fighting!

Maap, baru bisa update sekarang. Habis ujian si. Hehe. Doain saya, biar saya dapet nilai yang bagus. Amin. Makasih lagi, doanya!

.

25 Januari 2012

Terimakasih!

Makasi buat Phouthrye Mitarashi15, Ashahi Kagari-kun , ehm, floulite, Hoshi no Nimarmine , arie, ceria, Ritard. , Adinda, Kurome-Amechan, OraRi HinaRa , darkflash, lisasuke, ikutanripiuw, Salt no Pepper , tutup botol , Yui-chan, Lady Spain , Ariya 'no' miji , Sasuhina-caem, sakura-chan, sinichi ciaki , reader, Blue Darkflash'sky , dan syafria meily yang uda bikin saya semangat buat nyelesain ini.


End file.
